


Autumn River (Art)

by anokaba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Human!Harry, M/M, Merman!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anokaba/pseuds/anokaba
Summary: Human!Harry lives alone in the forest, near a river. After an incident where he nearly drowns, Harry befriends a curious and sassy merman named Draco. Despite their bickering, Harry truly enjoys Draco's company, but as autumn grows colder, Draco's visits become few and far between.





	

**Title:** Autumn River  
 **Rating:** PG13  
 **Pairing(s):** Harry/Draco   
**Word Count/ Art Medium:** Photoshop  
 **Warnings (if any):** AU, kissing, merman  
 **Disclaimer:** JK Rowling retains the ownership of all characters and settings borrowed from the Harry Potter series of books.  
 **AU Summary:** Human!Harry lives alone in the forest, near a river. After an incident where he nearly drowns, Harry befriends a curious and sassy merman named Draco. Despite their bickering, Harry truly enjoys Draco's company, but as autumn grows colder, Draco's visits become few and far between.   
**A/N:** Late post for Hp-Creatures September prompts: _"cold" and "No spring nor summer's beauty hath such grace As I have seen in one Autumnal face." -John Donne, Elegy IX: The Autumnal._ I wanted to try something different so, instead of panels I made it a .gif. Also, this came about when wondering what happens to fish during the winter since they are cold-blooded!

  
  
  



End file.
